charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasmus Mohr
"Whoops," he murmured half under his breath. — Laugh At Others' Pain The half-veela child of Abraham Mohr and Threnody, Rasmus is an intelligent young man who exhibits many classically veela traits such as vanity, hedonism, and a temper. He maintains a good public face with few slip-ups, and starting in his fourth year plays keeper for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Privately, Rasmus Mohr is pansexual homoromantic and was less than discriminatory about his partners before entering into a pair of serious romances, first with Robert MacFusty (ending in his death) and then with Tristan Michaud (ongoing). Biography The Early Years Rasmus was the first child born to Abraham Mohr and his second wife, a veela named Threnody. Unfortunately, despite being his mother's first son, he is his father's third. He is joined two years later by a younger sister, Adasia. His older half-siblings all went off to Hogwarts, and then when Rasmus was nine his life changed. His father was visiting a friend in the Bahamas and was killed by a lethifold. Unfortunately Abraham had failed to update his will and so Threnody, Rasmus, and Adasia were left out of it. Threnody's solution to this problem was to marry Abraham's eldest son, Edward. Before the end of 1879 Rasmus has a new baby brother cum nephew, Eros. Hogwarts Years In 1880 Rasmus began his Hogwarts education. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and immediately became something of a loner. He hated being the center of attention and preferred to read and study instead of socialize. It didn't help that, as a half-veela, he attracted strings of girls wanting to talk to him and giggle at him; Raz did his best to avoid them. Rasmus gained another younger sister (who is also his niece), Artemis, in 1881. In 1882 Daisy joins Raz at Hogwarts, but is sorted into Gryffindor. Things went pretty much as Rasmus wanted until March of 1883, when a friend of Daisy's by the name of Muireann Sheehan stole his first kiss in the library; Rasmus ran away from her back to the common room. Early the next month Rasmus got his second kiss from an older boy named Eli Swan. He liked that kiss a great deal more, and the pair entered into a brief relationship which lasted for twenty-four days before Eli left Rasmus to return to his old "friend" Cassius Lestrange (whose identity was not revealed to Raz). During their time together they made one visit to Rasmus's house, which convinced Raz that his mother should not be introduced to any boy he was interested in. That same year in August, Rasmus ran into Petra Sleptova in the Owl Emporium and spontaniously stole her first kiss. He found that he liked kissing girls a great deal more when he was not the one being chased, and he later tried to kiss Petra again only to be stopped by Beatrice Skye. That year Rasmus started participating in dueling tournoments and joined the house quidditch team as keeper; he also experimented with kissing Muireann Sheehan in December. In the spring of 1884 Rasmus won the annual potion competition, and he did far better in his third dueling tourmanent than he had in his first two. Then in mid-April he decided to see what the fuss about sex was all about and seduced Trixie into a tryst behind Honeydukes. Unfortunately they were seen and Beatrice identified and expelled; Raz only felt mildy guilty for that accident, and not at all for her later suicide. After all, he had hardly been the one to kill her! Late in April Rasmus kissed a second boy, Robert MacFusty. He had another tryst in early May with Muireann Sheehan, but after that his attentions were focused entirely on Robert. Within less than a month he was starting to develop feelings for the other boy, and they made plans for Raz to come out to spend most of the summer in the Hebrides with Robert. After summer started Robert came to visit Rasmus in his home twice, and they began expanding their relationship; after Robert was exposed to a female prostitute by some of his older brothers, the two took the large leap into nudity although they still did not move into the realm of sex. The whole time emotional attachment grew in addition to physical attraction. Over the summer, Rasmus was chosen as the male Ravenclaw prefect for his year, a decision which shocked him. Rasmus's relationship with Robert ended when, on September 11, 1884, Donald MacFusty took Rasmus and Robert to see the dragons on the toddling isles before they went back to school (as Hogwarts began late due to the plague and accompanying quarantine). One of the young dragons got out of hand, and Robert put himself between Rasmus and the dragon in order to protect his lover. Donald lost a leg, and Robert was mauled and passed away the following day. Rasmus stayed by Robert's side the entire time until he had to leave to return home and then go to school. After Rasmus returned to school in 1884, Threnody gave birth to a boy named Perseus. Unknown to the family, Edward was not the boy's father; rather, he was sired by Baxter Keene. It was not until New Year's Eve that Rasmus started to come out of his mourning, but when he did so he did with a vengeance. He and a Gryffindor beater in the year below him named Tristan Michaud met while ice skating, and snuck off to Tristan's uncle's house that very night. Personality There are two distinct sides to Rasmus. Once possessing a severe dislike for being the center of attention, Raz has since embraced his heritage and is quite comfortable being showered with praise, attention, and adoration. He is casually vain — so casually that he does not even register his vanity most of the time — and he possesses the temper that comes with his veela heritage. He is very intelligent with a love for history and potions; he is also interested in dueling. Despite his intellect Rasmus is sometimes guilty of following his nature without thinking things through; however, when his bad choices are pointed out to him he does think and sometimes wishes he did things differently. He is capable of an amazing lack of concern for others (a very veela trait) but he also has a capacity for compassion and understanding. Rasmus is pansexual and experiences attraction indiscriminately; however, he exhibits a lack of ability to connect properly with females as they are too easy to influence and control. He appears to be homoromantic, and becomes far more attached to his male interests than his female ones. Notable Relationships Threnody Mohr While Rasmus loves his mother, he's actually quite aware she is vain and doesn't feel like she makes the best decisions — for example, marrying Edward. He is somewhat paranoid that she will steal away any male lover he has, and is therefore reluctant to let her meet any boy he is interested in. Adasia Mohr Rasmus thinks his sister is a little too much like their mother, he does appreciate that she is his only family member who his relationship with is easily defined! They have many similarities and get along well, but Daisy is more self-centered than Raz (except at his very worst) and tends to care less how her actions affect others. Muireann Sheehan Ship name: Rann. Rasmus's first interaction with Muireann was when, goaded by Adasia, Muir stole Raz's first kiss. He was appalled and decidedly freaked out, and the kiss turned him completely off girls for a while. After Raz took an interest in girls he used Muireann to experiment with kissing, and then sex. He has had no unnecessary contact with her since taking her virginity. Eli Swan Ship name: Rasli. Eli was the second person to kiss Rasmus, and the first boy to do so. Raz found that he very much enjoyed kissing boys, and the pair entered into a short relationship during Rasmus's third year. During their time together Raz took Eli to his house once; there they encountered Threnody and that interaction convinced Rasmus it was better if he did not introduce his mother to any male that caught his interest. In the end Eli broke up with Rasmus to return to Cassius Lestrange. Petra Sleptova Ship name: Pez. Rasmus's only interest in Petra was kissing her; he stole her first kiss and later tried to kiss her again. His attempts were thwarted by then-prefect Beatrice Skye. The two of them have developed something which on the surface is a mutual dislike, and are the Ravenclaw prefects for their year. There is a complicated aspect to their relationship, and as much as he grumbles about her Rasmus also considers Sleptova to be some sort of a friend. He will vehemently object to any suggestion that he is attracted to her. Beatrice Skye Ship name: Rexie. Trixie was the first person that Rasmus had sex with. His motives were far from pure; he seduced her specifically because she had prevented his attempts to seduce Petra Sleptova into more kisses. Their brief tryst behind Honeyduke's was spied on by someone, who reported that Beatrice had met a lover 'in his twenties'. Trixie was expelled and later threw herself in front of a train when her adoptive family tried to ship her out of the country. Rasmus feels less guilt over the incident than most people would, and does not think that Trixie's extreme actions after her expulsion are in any way his fault ... although perhaps the expulsion itself is. Robert MacFusty Ship name: Rasbert. It started with Robert just being a cute boy that Rasmus tutored in charms — one that he suspected might like boys. In late April of 1884 when they were working on Cheering Charms, Rasmus threw caution to the wind and kissed Robert. Things escalated quickly, and within a matter of weeks Raz found himself developing feelings for Robert; thankfully, Robert was developing feelings for Rasmus as well. They kept things above the waist until June, after Robert's brothers provided him with a whore; at that point the younger boy was completely convinced he did not and never would have any interest in women. In mid-June Rasmus joined Robert in his family home in the Hebrides. Rasmus stayed at Lews Castle through the summer, safe from the Laughing Plague and stuck outside of the quarantine. On September 11, the day before Raz was set to return home for the belated start of Hogwarts in 1884, Donald MacFusty took Robert and Rasmus out to the toddling isles to see the dragons a final time before they went to school. One of the toddling dragons got out of hand, and Robert was maimed after physically placing himself between Rasmus and the dragon in order to protect his lover. Donald lost a leg, and on September 12 Robert passed away. Tristan Michaud : "I love you more than sex." ''— Daydreams and Cigarettes Ship name: Tralfaz. Tristan and Rasmus ran into each other literally while ice skating at the 1885 new year's celebration. They flirted, and then went off to Tristan's uncle's house where they quickly became intimate and stayed together until after midnight. After their ''physical relationship began, they started to quickly develop feelings for each other. They became an exclusive couple a few weeks into January 1885, and confessed their feeling for each other in the last days of the month. Category:Characters